Katria
Katria MacNamara is a she-wolf formerly from the MacHeath clan. She, along with the former MacHeathObea, Airmead, were able to escape to the MacNamara Clan. She later appears as one of the earthquake survivors, and travels to the Distant Blue. She was also part of the Hordweard Society. Description Katria is a beautiful black she-wolf with a pelt as black as a moonless night. She has green eyes, like true wolves of the Beyond. She has either a black or brown nose. Family﻿ Kyran- Birth daughter Donaidh- Former mate History 'Watch Wolf﻿' In Watch Wolf, Katria is first mentioned in the chapter, "Dunbar MacHeath Considers" saying "Of course, the mother did all the work" soft. Unfortunately, it wasn't soft enough, and Dunbar angrily comes up to her and bites her, but a thorn on his muzzle from a litha flower causes him to bleed, making him ﻿angrier. She is thrown across the floor and lies flat. Later, she is seen at her den, when her mate tells her he is finally with Dunbar. In the next chapter she is seen in, "Escape of the She-Wolves", Katria desides to finally leave for the MacNamaras after reading banuil caint, bones carved by the first Namara dedicated to abused MacHeath she-wolves, such as herself. Along the way she meets Airmead. and they swim across the sea. They soon discover paw prints of a blind outflanker and meet Brangwen and his mate, Morag. The four soon meet a group of scouts from the MacNamara clan, who tell them about the war of the Watch Wolves and bears. Near the end of the book, Katria, Airmead, and Brangwen are at the war. Soon after the cub is returned, Katria and Airmead realize that Dunbar will not go quietly, so they sneak away to stop him from changing a joyful celebration into a blood bath. Without even realizing it, Katria suddenly attacks Andreen, the MacHeath she-wolf who tried to kill Grizz, an old bear and great grandfather of Toby. She kills Andreen, the point wolf of the MacHeath's assassination operations. 'Frost Wolf' Katria and Airmead are sent to help the Blood Watch by the MacNamara Clan, and are greeted by Edme. They are both lieutenants. 'Spirit Wolf' Katria and Airmead meet Faolan, Edme, Myrrglosch, Gwynneth, Toby, Burney, Mhairie, Dearlea and The Whistler. They inform them of Namara's death and that Heep is alive. Now they continue on the journey to the Distant Blue with Faolan and the Brigade. 'Star Wolf' Katria continues to travel along with the other survivors to the Distant Blue. Personality Katria hated her abusive life in the MacHeath clan, and finally found the courage and bravery to leave. Being a MacHeath, she gasps at jokes, as they are forbidden in her clan. She is fast and strong, being an outflanker, and has a good sense of smell, along with easily being able to identify paw prints in the snow. Trivia * 'Katria' is Russian for 'pure' Category:Travelers Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Blood Watch Wolves Category:Outflankers Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Mothers Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Article stubs Category:Likely Deceased